


Эффект бабочки

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Спустя некоторое время экипажу "Нормандии" стало известно содержание разговора Катализатора и Шепарда.





	Эффект бабочки

— Если я должен был что-то понять, то готов заявить: я ни шиша не понял. — Джеймс с досадой стукнул кулаком по консоли, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Миранды.

— Триллионы лет Жнецы цикл за циклом уничтожали разумную жизнь Галактики, чтобы теперь позволить Шепарду… одному из органиков влезть поперёк программы и принять ключевое решение? — Тали задумчиво смотрела куда-то в погасший экран. — Всё, что я знаю о мышлении синтетиков, противоречит логике этого поступка.

— Может, предводителя летающих креветок просто всё достало? Столько лет одно и то же — а тут вдруг шанс спихнуть проблему на кого-то ещё. — Эшли пожала плечами.

— Да, действие похоже на эмоциональное. — Гарруса явно позабавила версия. — Но его реализация была просчитана с применением всех вычислительных мощностей, доступных Катализатору. Слишком всё хорошо выстраивается, взять хотя бы, что Жнецы до последнего момента не пытались впрямую захватить Цитадель. И признаюсь, последний год меня преследовало ощущение, что Шепарда ведут по строго заданному коридору вариантов.

— Чушь. Машины не способны на эмоции. — Явик, ко всеобщему удивлению, недавно завёл себе одежду помимо доспеха, и похоже, втайне наслаждался производимым впечатлением. Вот и сейчас рудиментарные надкрылки за его спиной дрогнули, чуть раскрывшись, и тут же притянули к себе взгляды.

— «Мы рассматривали гипотезу, что эмоции есть не вполне алгоритмируемые возмущения в сверхсложных логических комплексах», — так однажды сказал Легион. — Тали грустно вздохнула. — Но идея эмоциональных решений ИИ мне кажется слишком фантастическим допущением.

— Я полагаю, причина не в эмоциях, а в программной ошибке. Или даже… вирусе? — Миранда вслух обдумывала гипотезу. — Сведения, предоставленные Явиком, говорят, что война в его цикле заметно отличалась. Напрашивается мысль, что Жнецы позволили Шепарду прийти к победе, более того, хотели проиграть. При этом идея уникальности текущего цикла и уникальности Шепарда не выдерживает серьёзной критики. Но поддержание работоспособности ИИ в течение столь длительного времени предполагает огромный резерв внутренней устойчивости и систему страховки от накопленных ошибок и внешних угроз.

— Учёные с Илоса! — Голос Лиары зазвенел. — Они вмешались не в системы Цитадели, а в организмы Хранителей.

— Элемент системы, не включённый в защищённые протоколы Катализатора, но имеющий доступ к аппаратному обеспечению. Гениально. — Гаррус покачал головой. — Один переброшенный контакт, ноль вместо единицы…

— Учитывая сложность программного комплекса ИИ Цитадели, я сомневаюсь, что протеане вмешались в логические схемы Катализатора сознательно. — Миранда задумчиво прикусила губу. — Но они могли через Хранителей невольно спровоцировать случайный сбой.

— Случайности достаточно. — В словах Лиары звучала убеждённость. — Вселенная не любит замкнутых кругов, рано или поздно разрывая их и возвращая развитие на спираль.

— У людей я встречала понятие «эффект бабочки». — Тали сомкнула ладони, словно подставляя их крылатому насекомому. — Оно означает незначительное влияние на систему, влекущее за собой большие и непредсказуемые последствия.

— Так значит, какая-то ничтожная случайность привела к поражению Жнецов? — Эшли излучала сомнение.

— Нет, глупый ты примитив. Протеане победили Жнецов. — В голосе Явика смешались гордость и горечь. — Я знал. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Не знаю что там насчёт эффекта бабочки. — Джеймс неспешно окинул взглядом Явика, задержавшись на вновь шевельнувшихся надкрылках. — У нас тут скорее эффект жука. Я бы даже сказал, протожука.

— Гипотеза нуждается в проверке… но это хорошее рабочее название. — Миранда сделала быструю пометку в планшете.

Реплика Явика безнадёжно потонула в общем хохоте.


End file.
